


Stupid Waggling Fingers

by BlindRef



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindRef/pseuds/BlindRef
Summary: Their movements are as enticing as a siren's song. Their touching coming with a promise of pure bliss and contentment ...And if either of these two idiots utter a word about it, Catra will flay them alive.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Stupid Waggling Fingers

A deep, satisfied purr rolled in deep in the back of her throat as the pleasant tickling sensations ran from her very scalp. Her ears splayed and heterochromatic eyes crossing in bliss, Catra’s lashes fluttered as she laid across Adora’s lap.

Delicate fingers ran through her wild, chestnut brown hair. Every so often they would caress around the base of her ears, a knuckle would trail up the edge in just the right way to make her want to stretch the full length of her body. Fingers, she knew, could dislocate a joint with but a couple deft motions.

Or scratch her ears in just the right way to make her want to melt into a puddle of contented cat.

“This is so cheating,” Catra groaned into Adora’s knee. Yet she made no move to try to escape the delicate touches. As if she even could.

She’d been powerless to resist, ever since she noticed Adora looking at her, hand held out and palm turned down in silent suggestion. By Eternia, her ears had perked at the mere sight of it.

And then, Adora started to waggle her fingers.

Catra couldn’t get her head under them quick enough, but had to fight for some innate, instinctive sense that she had graced Adora’s hand with the right to touch her head. Finger waggling and promise of pets had nothing to do with it.

Nothing at all.

A shiver ran down her spin as they danced nearer to the base of her skull and tickled the back of her neck. She could just imagine the wry smirk playing upon those soft, kissable lips.

She felt warm breath ghosting across the tip of her ear. “Is it now?” Adora teased. Yes. Definitely smirking, trending toward a full-blown grin in just a moment by the sound of things. “Shouldn’t you be in favor of it, then? You sure sound like you are.”

Catra bit her lip, fighting against an upward tugging at either corner of her mouth. 

Damn these fingers. “Your ears are lying to you. I’m just tolerating this.” And she arched her back, pressing against Adora’s belly. Damn. “For your benefit.”

“Oh, yeah. Totally my benefit.” A glare sent up at her girlfriend yielded naught but a glimpse of those sparkling blue eyes dancing like stars in the sky. A renewed purring, deeper in her throat, spurred a laugh. “Then again, maybe I am getting a bit out of this.”

Oh, she was just asking for a bite on that hand. Right when the pets and scritches stopped.

Through squinted eyes, Catra could see blurs of white, red, and bronze skin, and a soft blend of purples and sparkles. Somewhere internally, her pride took a blow to the stomach. And through that purring and stretching, she aimed a poor attempt at a warning look at the pair.

To her dismay, Glimmer didn’t so much as flinch. Instead, her sparkling brows arched higher, her lips tugging into an amused smile as she leaned against her stupid, arrow-philic friend and crossed her arms over her chest. 

The slight cocking of her head told Catra that the Queen of Brightmoon wouldn’t just clamp up and cower like the old days.

Not … not that the old days were ideal. Being friends was … nice. In its odd way. In Glimmer’s odd way, certainly. She wasn’t quite sure about Bow’s.

Sometimes, though, Catra did miss those rough, tough wildcat days when she could get her way with the right glare or smirk. 

Right about now, she could really use one of those convenient moments that Entrapta barged in and—

“Hey, Adora! Adora!” a nasally voice called, its warning but three seconds before Entrapta quite literally dropped in on them from above, beaming upside down at them.

Freedom. Catra flicked an ear, smirking. Damn it, I’m getting more later. Somehow. In the meantime …

She stole a quick glimpse at the nervous grin spreading across Adora’s beautiful features. This one—oh, there was a special place in her feline heart for this one. The sort that told everything one needed to know of how she wanted to run, but wouldn’t. 

But Entrapta? Oh, when Entrapta got this look in her eye, Adora came damned close.

Catra could feel her right knee twitching, ready to run. So, like the helpful girlfriend she was, Catra shifted her weight just right, such that Adora wouldn’t be able to make a move before Entrapta’s hair ensnared her.

Sure enough, a tentacle-like lock wound its way around Adora’s wrist. “Are you busy? You’re not busy, right?”

“Er …” Adora flicked a look between Entrapta and Catra. “I, um. I was just—“

“Great!” Catra only just managed to roll off Adora’s lap before Entrapta pulled her up and off the couch, then leapt onto one of her fifty-thousand mechanical companions. And once the so-called Princess of Power was deposited on this new bot, now quite thoroughly entwined in hair, Entrapta steered her mechanical steed toward the door and pointed. “Onward! For science!” she cried as though it were some oath to a higher deity.

“Waitwaitwait! Wait just a minute here!” Adora tried to tug free, an exercise in futility, she knew. Everyone knew. 

“No time to wait! Science never waits!”

“Okay, but can it at least explain a little—hey!”

The sounds of their arguing echoed through Darla’s halls, fading into the distance with each passing, clanking step. 

Which left Catra with a smirking princess and that stupid, grinning idiot of a bow loving oaf.

Glimmer’s sparkle was getting obscenely smug right about now. “So,” she said, idly tapping the toe of her boot upon the floor. “Enjoy yourself?”

Catra bared her fangs. “Don’t you even start,” came her warning.

“Start?” There was that innocent act. Oh, how Catra hated that smile. Friend or not. “Oh, Catra. I haven’t even begun.”

With the slightest flexing of her fingers, Catra let her claws slide forth. “Don’t you dare!”

“Don’t we dare what?” Bow needled. He threw an arm around Glimmer’s shoulders, steadying her as she succumbed to a fit of giggles. “Don’t we dare talk about how the little kitty just loves her pets?”

“Or,” Glimmer said through her mirth, “that she just can’t resist a little—“

Catra hissed. “Not. A. Word!”

“—finger waggling?” Glimmer sang.

Oh that did it. Catra lurched into a forward crouch, her arms outstretched and hands turned inward in a threatening stance. Snarling, she glared at the pair of Brightmooners and ground through gritted teeth, “I can resist just fine!”

Glimmer’s brow arched again.

“I can when I want!” That brow arched higher, and with it, Catra’s hackles. “I can! I just—I just let her once in a while!”

Her words and tone had the opposite effect. Rather than mollify them or at least frighten them off, they only seemed emboldened.

That stupid grin on Bow’s face actually spread. “Really? In that case, you shouldn’t mind if we test that theory.” He held his hand out, palm down, his bottom lip held between his teeth. Giddy. Eager.

Catra took a step back. “Don’t you—look! Trust me, it doesn’t really—“

His fingers began to waggle.

Those slitted pupils began to expand and fill, until her mismatched eyes almost filled black. Her ears twitching, Catra felt her knees begin to tremble. If she stepped forward, those fingers could well be running through her hair …

She swallowed the lump which formed in her throat. “S-See?” Catra stammered, unable to tear her gaze from their siren call. “N-Nothing doing. Totally in control!”

“Mhmm.” Waggle, waggle, waggle went those fingers. All five of them just begging for a head to butt against his palm so they might lavish it with affection.

Her tail lashed. Catra felt her left ear twitch irritably. You arrow-philic shit.

“Uh, Bow,” Glimmer warned. “Bow, you might wanna—“

“C’mere, Catra~” the archer actually sang as he waggled his fingers a little quicker. “Here, girl.”

Here, girl? It was all Catra could do not to actually bristle and just take a run at him. Oh, he’d get his.

Once she saw to those fingers …

The corner of her mouth twitched. All right, boy. I’ll “come here.” She took a tentative step forward, her eyes locked on Bow’s fingers. Closer and closer she came, Catra could almost feel the promised pets.

But a mere step from the return of that blissful sensation, she stopped, hesitating. Her eyes narrowed like Melog when it felt cautiously curious. She leaned forward and sniffed.

The perfect trick to hide a smirk.

Out of the corner of her eye, Catra noticed Glimmer’s eyes widening. Shoot.

“Bow,” Glimmer warned, now taking a step back herself. “Nature put in warnings for a reason, and—“

“Oh, relax!” He had the gall to reach out farther. “Here kittykittykitty!”

Right then. Catra closed her eyes and butted her head against his palm. For but a split second, she allowed herself a smile as familiar warmth and delight settled upon her shoulders like a blanket.

And she waited.

Catra waited until she felt Bow start to relax, his fingers actually start to curl and make to massage her scalp. “There. See, Glimmer?” he crowed. “Look at her! She can’t resist, just like a cute little—owwwwowowowow! Stop! Stoppit! Leggo!”

Her fangs dug into his skin. Catra glared at her friend through furious, slitted pupils and brought him to his knees with but a quick turn of her body. She batted his hands away, and growled at him through his captured appendage.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Glimm—er!” His voice broke as she bit harder. Bow tried to tug free, but only served to draw blood. “Glimmer! Get her off! I’m sorry already!”

Musical laughter made Catra’s ears flick and swivel in Glimmer’s direction. The Queen of Brightmoon shook her head, still smiling. “I warned you, you dummy.”

“I know, I—owow, too much! Too much!”

Catra grinned through his hand and kept turning like she wanted to wrap his arm around her waist. Any more, and she might have the beginnings of a rather painful joint lock on him too.

The archer whimpered.

With a sigh, Glimmer fixed Catra with a look. “Would you mind letting go of my dumb boyfriend now? He’s learned his lesson.” Her smile turned vulpine. “And he’ll need both of his hands if he’s to be useful with that bow.”

“Catra, come on!” Bow pleaded, careful not to try pulling away again. “I’ll have to change my name! I don’t wanna do that!”

Snorting, Catra spat out his hand, wiping her mouth on the back of her wrist. “What’d we learn?” she growled.

Hunched over, he clutched his hand to his chest, rubbing it to try and work out the pain. Catra could actually see tears stinging the corners of his eyes, the big baby. She’d only broken his skin a little.

“N-Not to waggle my fingers at you like you’re a normal kit—“ a warning growl sent him scooting away. “Not to treat you like you’re a pet cat!”

“Good boy.” A wicked grin splitting her features, Catra patted his head. Like he was the pet in this little equation. “And we’re not gonna do that again, are we? Because that is something only Adora gets to do.” Suddenly, she darted forth and got right in his face, her grin manic. “Isn’t that right?”

Bow’s pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks. Using perhaps what little self-preservation resided in that brain of his, he didn’t speak. He just nodded in short, jerky motions like that might make her less likely to impart further education upon him.

Some days more than others, he did test that desire. But he was a friend. One of the first to accept her after Adora, and that had to count for something.

It counted enough that only those Catra approved of were permitted to beat his head in.

She felt a bead of something trickling down her chin, trailing with it a phantom tickle. Catra blinked and ran her forearm across her chin. A faint trail of crimson, the familiar color of fresh blood, greeted her like an old acquaintance she’d preferred to avoid.

Huh. Guess I bit deeper than I thought.

Another tickle traced her chin.

“Ah. You missed a spot, Catra. Let me just …” 

Before she could protest, Glimmer reached over and brushed her fingers beneath Catra’s chin, chasing that little bead of blood from its hanging perch.

A shiver ran through Catra’s body. Her eyes fluttering, she let out a deep, rolling purr and squirmed in place. She hadn’t felt so content and secure since …

Her eyes snapped open. She leapt back, cheeks aflame and tail bristling, and fixed the stunned pair with a murderous glare.

Space could only wish to rival the silence which fell upon them.

Then, like some sort of idiot moth to the open Flame of Stupid atop Mount Imbecile, Bow said, “Did you just … melt when she tickled your chin?”

Slowly, Catra raised a trembling claw and pointed at them. “I-If you say a word,” she managed to stammer. “If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you. In your sleep. If you even think about telling Adora—I’ll—I’ll—I’ll make you wish Shadow Weaver was alive enough to get ahold of you!”

Bow and Glimmer shared a quick glance. For a bare instant, Catra could see fear in their eyes, reminiscent of those days she hunted them as Hordak’s trusted Force Captain.

No, not trusted. Never trusted. Fearsome, yes. Trusted, never.

And feared still, in some small part of their hearts.

In a flash, their hands were up in surrender, and placating smiles plastered across their faces.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Glimmer chirped.

“Hadn’t even crossed my mind!” Bow added.

“Not in a million years!”

“Tell Adora? Pfft! C’mon, now! That’s, like, not even our place!”

Glimmer must’ve realized Bow had said a bit too much just as soon as the words left his lips. She snatched his wrist and teleported, just before Catra could grab him by the scruff of his stupid half-shirt.

Snarling, Catra turned and padded her way over to the window, her claws retracting so she could clench her hands into fists. Oh, if that arrow loving idiot so much as hinted—well. Let’s just say Perfuma wouldn’t need to wonder how long it’d take for he and Glimmer to make it official to the group.

She slammed her right hand against the glass, and propped herself on her forearm as she watched the stars creep by, unaware of the ancient spaceship lazily flying through space. Still, she could feel the heat lingering in her cheeks, her tail lashing even as her left hand came up to touch her chin.

A vision blossomed in her head. Catra kneeling beside Adora on the bed, her girlfriend giggling and crooning as her finger’s danced beneath Catra’s chin, drawing deep, contented purring as though she were playing a lyre.

That heat burned like the furnaces in the Fright Zone, and bled from her cheeks to her ears and the very nape of her neck.

Adora can never know.


End file.
